A Token Of Life
by nk19
Summary: InuYasha was in an accident and now he's come back. find out what happened! contains oneshotinuxkag I SUCK AT SUMMARIES


**A TOKEN OF LIFE**

Enjoy this Romantic love story plus one-shot. This is also my first One-Shot so please be kind,please R&R.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inu-yasha or any of the characters.

(Flashback)

"Hello."

"Hi Inu-Yasha."

"Whats up Kagome?"

"Could you come home a little sooner tonight, I have something I need to tell you."

"Sure, I'll try."

"Okay, bye."

"Bye."

(Flashback)

Kagome, who was now 20, was crying her heart out over her pillow. It had been one Year since the accident and Kagome was living

by herself in Tokoyo...

It was Midnight and she was still crying.

(Flashback)

"I wonder what Kagome had to tell me... oh FUCK!"

(Flashback)

Kagome was still crying at Two AM and with her head in her hands she said:

"I'm so sorry Inu-yasha... please forgive me..."

After she said those words... She felt a soft and warm hand rested upon her chin, it slowly lifted up her face... And standing there...

was none other then Inu-yasha..

"Inu-inu-Inu-yasha... your alive?"

He said nothing... all he did was shake his head.

"I'am so sorry... can you ever forgive me...?"

He never moved.

"I guess you can't... Because I was the one who made you come home early... I Was the one who

made you get invovled in the crash... IT WAS MY FAULT!"

After that she cryed for about 20 seconds. then Inu-yasha lifted up her face and dryed her tears.

"I only wanted to tell you... that... I was Pregnant... with our child... but... I had a miscarriage...

because of the shock whenI heard what had happened to you..."

And for a moment... Inu-yasha let out one tear and at the same time a smile.

(WARNING: from here on in is the one-shot.)

He moved closer to Kagome and kissed her passionately.

She was suprised at this... but let her tongue slid into his mouth.

She then felt a warm hand upon her side, stroking it. Their kiss broke.

Kagome then let out these words:

"Take me Inu-yasha... for one last time... please take me..."

Inu-yasha then undid the buttons of her shirt while at the same time bringing their lips together again.

Kagome let her shirt slide off her shoulders and onto the floor.

She then focused on taking off Inu-yasha's plain white shirt.

It slid off his shoulders and kagome was pleased with what she saw so far.

She started nipping at his neck.

Inu-yasha then undid Kagomes Black lacy bra.

Inu-yasha then pushed Kagome down onto the bed.

He grabed her bra and pulled it off and tossed it beside the bed.

He then starting to lick all over her body and taking extra time around her breasts.

Kagome then undid the string of Inu-yasha pants.

Then she began to swallow Inu-yasha, getting deeper and faster with every second.

Kagome let out sounds of pleasure, then she started to fell a mosture seeping into her panties.

She yelled:

"Take me Inu-yasha, I want to be yours!"

He proped her up on the top of the bed and began to lick Kagome all around her Womanhood.

She was suprised when he started nipping with his fangs and this made her all want to be

Inu-yasha's even more.

"TAKE ME!"

That was all Inu-yasha needed to here, with that he grabed her hips and made a large thrust into her.

Kagome was letting out screechs of pleasure and pain.

It wasn't long before both of them were reaching their Organism.

Inu-yasha got faster with each thrust.

And finaly, He shot out his seed.

(This marks the end of the one-shot)

He hopped off the bed and began to put his clothes back on...

"Inu-yasha... thank you..."

Inu-yasha then planted one more long kiss upon her lips. He then walked over to the window.

Kagome heard these words ringing in her head while Inu-yasha was looking at her:

"The Gods have let me leave a token of life upon earth... good bye."

And after she heard that... he was gone...

3 MONTHS LATER

Kagome waited in the docters office. finaly he walked in.

"Kagome...I have no idea how to say this... your Pregnant."

LATER BACK AT HER HOUSE

Kagome looked out her window, the one that Inu-yasha was standing in front of when he left.

"A Token of Life... Inu-yasha's child..."

THE END

Did you like it? thanks for reading, if i get enough Reviews I might make this a story of more chapters. So R&R!

nk19.


End file.
